


Peter Pettigrew's Diary

by Keep_Calm_And_Ship_Demumbridge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Diary/Journal, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Multi, Post-First War with Voldemort, Pranks and Practical Jokes, The Marauder's Map
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Ship_Demumbridge/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Ship_Demumbridge
Summary: 'So, I guess I have to write about my 'feelings' in here. I'm pretty sure normal guys don't have to do this, but whatever.'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I also published this story on Wattpad under the username @Umbridge_BurnToDeath. Peter always seems to be overlooked and hated by the Harry Potter fandom, so I decided to write about his adventures through his journal. Reviews and criticism are welcome.

_July 9,_ _1971_

 

_My mum decided to give me this diary for my birthday 2 days ago. I've asked her so many times to change diary to journal on the cover, but she keeps saying no._  

 

_So, I guess I have to write about my 'feelings' in here. I'm pretty sure normal guys shouldn't have to do this, but whatever._ _My mum told me that she wouldn't allow me to eat any sweets for a month if I didn't write a long passage before the week ends. How rude! That's a horrible punishment for not writing in here. She makes no sense._

 

 

_My mum decided to tell me about her time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was placed into Hufflepuff, the house for people like me. The stories she told consisted of her classes, O.W.L.s, N.E.W.T.s, and how she finally got a boyfriend in sixth year._ _I fell asleep just listening to her talk. She's now grounded me from eating sweets for a week. The nerve of that woman._

 

 

_In other news, I got my Hogwarts letter yesterday! Just a little less than two months and I'll be stepping onto the Hogwarts Express. I'm excited, but nervous at the same time. I just don't know if I'll make any friends. Everyone would probably hate me for no reason._ _B_ _ut if I did make friends, I would stay loyal to them until the day I die. If not, then I would know I was having a nightmare._

 

 

_I was scurrying around in my backyard when I found a gray rat scurrying around as_ _well_ _. I picked it up and examined its features. It was a male rat that was as big as my foot._ _He had a long tail and black eyes. The most important detail though, is that one ear is cut in half. Strange..._

 

 

_The rat scurried around the yard while I chased him. I went easy on him at first but then decided not to anymore. I ran and almost jumped into a bush so I could catch him. I stood up slowly while keeping the rat in my hands and started walking back home until_ he ran away. I could've sworn I heard him squeak, "Oh my wizardgod!"

 

 

_I walked into my room and_ _checked my legs. I noticed I had a couple bruises, but luckily, mum won't notice because I'm wearing jeans._

 

 

_Speaking of which, mum's calling me for dinner. How did she know I was SO hungry?_

 


	2. Chapter 2

_August 20, 1971_

 

_I was having a great dream until mum decided to shake me to wake me up. I don't remember my dream_ _though._ _Weird._

 

_"Come on now Petey! It's 10 o'clock and that's very late!" she said. Honestly, 10 o'clock is too early in the morning, not too late._

 

_After having breakfast, my mum and I flooed to Diagon Alley. We headed over to Flourish and Blotts first so I could get it over with. We walked into the building and started searching the shelves for my books_. _I'm not that big of a reader, so the only book that caught my attention was_ _Hogwarts: A History._ _That's simply because it's so big._

 

_I kept walking along the aisles until I spotted a boy reading_ _Of Mice and Men_. _I never was interested in that novel._ _He had dirty b_ _lond hair and a scar that ran from his left ear to his neck_ _. I walked away because I heard that the readers of that book go insane after reading the ending. I ended up finding the books I needed, with the help of my mum, of course._

 

_Next, we went to Madam_ _Malkin's to get my robes._ _As I was leaving that shop, a third year boy with flippy red hair say to his Michael Jackson looking friend, "This year is going to be TOTALLY AWESOME!"_

 

_The friend replied, "Yeah! We're going back to the place where our story begins!" They both started to say Hogwarts like a hundred times._ _Weird people. Weird people everywhere._

 

_After I got all my supplies, I side along apparated with my mum. We had a delectable dinner of spaghetti._ _Yum._

 


	3. Chapter 3

**(Peter likes to write a lot of dialogue in his 'journal'.)**

_September 1, 1971_

 

_I arrived to my dorm at Hogwarts a little while ago. The other guys in my dorm are asleep, so I get to write in here without them noticing._

_The day started with me getting up really early and having breakfast. I got my trunk together and checked multiple times to see if I had everything I needed. I then scurried downstairs to hold my mum's hand and zipped through time and space by apparating._

_We arrived at Platform 9 3/4 at about 10 am. I noticed many Hogwarts students saying farewell to their parents and boarding the train. I wanted to look cool, so I slowly walked away from my mum. Unfortunately, my mum was too fast for me and gripped me in a bonecrushing hug._

_"Now where do you think you're going Petey? I need to say goodbye to you!" she exclaimed with a sweet sounding voice. I gasped for breath and she finally let go of me. "Have a great year at Hogwarts! I'll miss you!" my mum screamed as I got onto the train._

_I tried to find a compartment but people kept saying they were full when there's only two students there. I found that to be very rude. I kept walking (which was very tiring) until I got to the last compartment. I looked through the glass and noticed the boy I saw in the library, sleeping with his head against the window. As much as I didn't want to disturb him, I wanted to sit down. So I quietly opened the door and tip toed to the seat opposite him. I stored my trunk above the seat and took a step back. If only I hadn't done that for I stepped on his foot and fell onto him. The boy woke up and shouted, "Holy fudgecakes!"_

_I got up and started to apologize at 500 words per minute but he stopped me and said, "I-It's fine. Just as long as we're both okay." He smiled weakly._

_"Okie dokie," I replied. I sat down on the seat opposite the boy without falling on him._

_"I'm Pettigrew. Peter Pettigrew. What's your name?" I asked after a moment's silence. His amber eyes widened in alarm but narrowed so as to not seem suspicious (I wonder why)._

_"I'm Remus. Remus Lupin," he said as he shook my hand. We let go of each other'_ s hand and sat back in our seats.

_"What house do you think you'll be in?" I asked suddenly. Remus said that the only house he knew of was Ravenclaw. "Me mum's a muggle, me dad's a wizard. Bit of a nasty shock when she found out."_

_"Oh, okay. I'll go through the houses then. Firstly, there's Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart. Many people think it's the best house at Hogwarts," I started._

_Remus nodded and said, "I don't think I'll be sorted there."_

_"Well, there's also Hufflepuff, where they're patient, loyal, and unafraid of toil; or something like that. My mum was sorted into that house. Then there's Ravenclaw, which I assume you already know about?" I asked. He nodded. "Yes. Ravenclaw was the house my father was sorted into. He says I might be placed there as well," he answered._

_"And lastly, there's Slytherin. That's the house of the evil people," I continued. "Why would there be a house for evil people?" Remus asked as he raised his eyebrow._

_I shrugged. "I'm not sure. All I know is that there hasn't been one bad person who wasn't in Slytherin." Just as I said that, the compartment door opened. Standing there was a 5th year looking boy with long platinum blond hair. I also noticed that he was wearing Slytherin robes._

_"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A couple of first years? Splendid," he smirked. He walked toward us with a leap and a twirl. "The name's Lucius Malfoy. As Slytherin prefect, I have to watch the corridors for little troublemakers." He got close to my face and said darkly, "Don't disappoint me."_

_Before he could do anything else, someone by the door shouted, "Hey assbutt!" Malfoy turned around and I had a clear view of who shouted. It was a boy with jet black, untidy hair and hazel eyes covered by square frame glasses._

_"Assbutt?" Malfoy questioned._   
_The boy nodded and placed his hand on his hip while he shook a finger at Malfoy. "Tsk tsk Malfoy. Ya only bully others because you're training for the ballet," he retorted._

_Malfoy gasped and left with a leap and a twirl after telling the hazel eyed boy to watch out._

_After the assbutt named Malfoy left, the boy with jet black hair decided to sit down with Remus and I. We introduced ourselves to the boy who claimed the name, James Potter. He told us that he couldn't wait to be sorted into Gryffindor. "No other house like it," he said._

_After that, the trolley lady came by with all sorts of wizard sweets. Yum!_   
_I bought chocolate frogs, jelly slugs, pumpkin pasties, liquorice wands, and of course, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean. James bought the same treats as I did while Remus didn't get any. "I'm not hungry anyways," he told James and I with a weak smile. I didn't believe what he said though. I could see right through him. I could see his darkest secrets through his amber eyes._

 

_Just kidding. I can't do that._

_Anyways, I must have the worst luck ever! I kept getting the disgusting jelly beans instead of the tasty ones! Yuck!_

_After getting the horrible tastes out of my mouth, James asked if anyone wanted to play Exploding Snap. I, of course, am horrible at playing it. That didn't stop me from playing it doe. So the three of us played 5 rounds._

_My inability to play must have been very obvious because I didn't win any of the rounds. James won 1 and Remus won 4._   
_Remmy should've told me that he was good at that game! Such a bad friend he is. I would never do such horrible things!_

_After the game was done and my 2 'friends' stopped laughing at me, we all got our robes on. Then, we were finally at Hogwarts! Woo hoo!_

_The Hogwarts Express put on its brakes and all the students filed out into Diagon Alley. I didn't really know where I was supposed to go, so I just followed James around. That is, until I heard a booming voice shout, "Firs' years! Firs' years over hear!"_

_"Look! It's 'agrid!" James yelled happily as he pointed to the man who had a booming voice._

_"Wow. He's very... big," I replied as I looked at the guy. James nodded and told me that this 'agrid guy was a half giant. That would explain why he was so tall._

_James, Remus, and I walked over to Hagrid and followed him to wherever he was taking us. "Four to a boat," he told us when we got to a dock._

_The three of us got into a boat that had nobody in it. I sat in the front because of how short I was. I hate genetics._   
_After we got comfortable enough, a kid wearing a baseball cap got into the boat. He said his name was Bobby Singer. From his accent, I could tell he wasn't from around here. Bloody Americans._

_All the boats set sail into the dark night. The colorful lights from above were quite... magical. Several students 'oohed' and 'ahhed' while I just looked at them speechless._

_The trip to the school was quick, but eventful at the same time. James, Remus, and Bobby were able to get out of the boat quite easily. I, on the other hand, stood up and ended up plunging into the water. I screamed and could barely swim back up. I then was pulled up from underwater by four strong hands. I didn't know who though, for my eyes were shut. I heard someone else mutter 'idjit' and walk away from the scene._

_I opened my eyes to Remus asking if I was okay. I mean, who wouldn't want to be in freezing cold water during autumn? Hahaha. No._

_Since I live in a magical world, I was no longer wet after Hagrid came over. He told me to be more careful or I could die and walked away to lead the first years to the entrance doors. All the students followed him and were introduced to stern looking woman named Professor Macncheese, or something like that. She told us about the houses and how we would be sorted. Apparently they added something new to the sorting called the Scarf of Sexual Preference._

_She led all the students into the Great Hall where hundreds of students would watch 11 year olds be sorted into their house and share the same sexual orientation as them. The first years crowded the front of the hall where an old hat and rainbow scarf were placed on a stool. Macncheese walked next to the two as they began to sing._

_Hat: Why hello there children_   
_Want to be sorted into a house?_   
_Well then, just you wait_   
_For me to be placed on your head_

_Scarf: Hey children!_   
_My name is Scarfy_   
_Do you want me to tell you what gets you excited?_   
_If so, just place me on your neck!_

_Hat and Scarf: Don't question why we talk_   
_Just shut up and let us shake our stuff!_

_The hat and scarf actually shook while the professors looked aghast. I didn't know why though, the hat and scarf didn't say anything inappropriate. Macncheese decided to start calling out the names of the students as if nothing happened._

_A boy named Sirius Black was sorted into Gryffindor after wearing the hat for 2 minutes. When he put on the scarf, it shouted, "Remussexual!" I never heard of that word but whatever. My good friend, Remus Lupin, was sorted into Gryffindor as well. The Scarf of Sexual Preference shouted, "Blacksexual!" I had never heard of that word either._

_"Pettigrew, Peter."_

_It was the moment I was dreading. I walked onto the higher floor, or whatever it's called, and almost tripped. I sat on the stool and Macncheese placed the old hat on my head._

_"Ooh. What is this? You want to be sorted into Gryffindor because your friend was sorted there? Why? Don't you want to end up alone?" the hat questioned._

_"Yes, that is a part of why I want to be in Gryffindor. I don't think anyone wants to be alone," I thought._

_Apparently the hat didn't have hearing problems because it replied, "The more people you know, the more people you hurt."_

_"Wow. That is deep, but I still want to be known as a Gryffindor."_

_"Ugh. Fine then. Gryffindor!"_

_The hat was taken off my head and was replaced with a scarf._

_"Ooh sweetie. Let's see what gets you excited! Hmmmm. It looks like you have never had a thought of love, ever," Scarfy told me in a sad voice. I nodded._

_"Well okay then. Asexual!" the scarf shouted._

_I walked down to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Remus. Right as I sat down, James was called. He swaggered over to the stool and sat on it. The hat yelled out Gryffindor before it even touched his head. The scarf was placed on him and shouted, "You're the most heterosexual man to ever heterosexual!"_

_He took the scarf off and smiled as he walked confidently to the Gryffindor table. He sat next to Sirius Black and a  red head sitting across from me named Lily Evans. The girl was bi-curious according to Scarfy. He made a cocky smile towards her and she just rolled her eyes at him._

_A boy named Severus Snape was sorted into the Slytherin house. When Scarfy was placed on the hooked nose boy's head, it called out, "Evanssexual!"_

_The red head in front of me glared at the Snape boy for a reason I don't know about._

_Soon enough, the sorting was over and I was able to stuff my face with food. I stopped eating when I couldn't eat no more. That's when the dinner foods disappeared and were replaced with deserts. I ate apple pied and chocolate cakes that were so good, I savoured each bite._

_After the feast, students went to their dormitories. I followed the Gryffindor prefects to the common room and walked up the boy's stairs. I jumped onto a bed in my dormitory that I shared with Remus, James, Sirius, and Bobby._

_Welp, I might want to get some rest for tomorrow. 6 hours of sleep is better than none, right?_


	4. Chapter 4

_September 2, 1971_

_Today, I woke up to a bucket of water and ice being dunked on me. I screamed, which made the guilty pranksters roar with laughter. I rubbed the water out of my eyes and opened them so I could look around. With squinty eyes, I saw James clutching his sides and leaning on my bed pole for support. The sudden noise made Remus growl like a dog as he stood up from his bed but James didn't appear to hear him. Remus just rolled his eyes at him and walked towards me. I took notice that he looked a little sick. I wonder why. He flicked his wand and said something I didn't understand. I looked down at my clothes that were now dry and thanked Remus. He's such a great friend._

 

_Remus and I walked into the Great Hall together and took a seat close to James and Sirius at the Gryffindor table. The two black haired boys were able to get along, just not that well. Considering that Sirius was apart of the noble house of Black, he didn't approve of James's behavior earlier that morning._

 

_Bobby wasn't that close with me or the other 3 boys in our dorm. I wonder if he doesn't like talking to people, or has a big secret. Hmm._

 

_I was eating the wonderful food of Hogwarts, when Professor Macncheese walked over to the Gryffindor table. She was passing a time table to every Gryffindor student present. She walked over to where I was sitting and gave me my time table. "Thank you Professor Macncheese!" I exclaimed._

 

_She gave me and James, who burst out laughing, a stern look. I looked over at Remus to see him chuckling and covering his face with his hands. Sirius was smirking and lightly chuckling. "Laugh all you want, Mr. Potter, but know that from this moment forth, Mr. Pettigrew's behavior shall not be tolerated. Understood?" Macncheese asked._

 

_I nodded. "Understood Professor Macncheese." James was breathing unsteady and Sirius burst out laughing. Remus muttered, "Her last name is McGonagall, not Macncheese,  or whatever it was you said." I made an 'o' with my mouth. I apologized to Professor McGonagall and she left after giving me my time table._

 

_My first class was Transfiguration, with my fellow Gryffindors. When we entered the classroom, I noticed a tabby cat on the desk in the front of the room. James took a seat next to Sirius in the middle column in the front. Remus and I sat in right behind them. When the bell rang to signal the starts of class, the tabby cat transformed into Professor_ _**McGonagall.** _ _After all that excitement, she discussed what Transfiguration was all about. She explained how Transfiguration would be useful to our everyday lives._

 

_After Transfiguration, we Gryffindors had Potions class with the Slytherins. Professor Slughorn, who seemed to be a jolly ol' man, wanted everyone to sit with a fellow housemate of theirs. Because of this, he separated Lily Evans and this Slytherin boy named Severus Snape. Slughorn almost separated Sirius and I when he forgot that Sirius was the same house as me. The professor seemed pretty disappointed when we reminded him of that. After all that mess, Slughorn discussed the brilliance and use of a potion._

 

_After having a delicious feast for lunch, my mates and I headed to Charms with the Ravenclaws. When we walked into the room, I thought there was no professor. That was, until, I noticed something step up onto a pile of books. The moving thing squeaked out his name, which was Professor Flitwick. I was so tempted to ask him how he could be so much smaller than me, but Remus told me he'd explain it to me later._

 

_Anyways, Professor Flitwick started the lesson of levitating items. With our partners, we'd have to say, "Wingardium Leviosa," to make our feather levitate. Remus was able to preform the spell quite well. I, on the other hand, almost took someone eye's out. At least I didn't blow my feather up, like fellow Gryffindor, Deaniella Finnigan. I felt kinda bad for her, but I couldn't control my laughter._

 

_After Charms, was Defense Against the Dark Arts with just the first year Gryffindors. Professor Tennant was new to the post, but he stated that he had much experience with this kind of thing. He told us the different basic defense skills and what they did. He even demonstrated a few of the spells. He's my favourite professor so far._

 

_After DADA, we had a free period, and after that, we had dinner. The food was just a delectable as it was the day before._

 


	5. Chapter 5

_October 1, 1971_

_So I don't run out of pages, I've decided to write in here at most three times a month. Besides, I don't want to get another one of these monstrosities. Woah. Big word._ _Remus must be rubbing off on me._

 

_Anyways, flying lessons started just a couple weeks ago. I'm a pretty bad flyer. I would crash into the ground and into the castle walls. James and Sirius, on the other hand, are fantastic. It's like they've been flying their whole lives. At least Remus is a horrible flyer as well._

 

_Speaking of Remmy,_ _he had to leave on the first Sunday of the term. He said that he was going to visit his sick mum. I think she might've passed on the sickness to him, because right now, he looks a little pale. I hope both Remus and his mum get better._

 

_My favourite class so far is Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Tennant is good at teaching and his lessons are really exciting. My second favourite class is History of Magic because Professor Binns is a ghost, which means he doesn't know what anybody is doing if they are quiet enough. He wouldn't even know or care if you ditched lessons. Sadly, Remus keeps telling me to write down notes or I'll be sorry. He's such a downer sometimes._

 

_James and Sirius are getting along better than they did on the first day of classes._ _I guess you can say that they were becoming best friends. But I believe that the friendship between Remus and I is much stronger. Even though he does get a bit nerdy, he's still a cool guy to hang out with._

 

_Our other dorm mate, Bobby, still seems a bit distant from us. He always hangs out with this Rufus Turner guy. Rufus is a Gryffindor in our year that sleeps in the other dorm for first year boys. They hang out a lot, and when I say a lot, I mean a lot._

 

_Now before I get caught, I'm gonna stop writing in here. Imma head to the Great Hall for breakfast. See ya._

 


	6. Chapter 6

_November 2,_ _1971_

_Remus had to leave Hogwarts. Again. This time, he said that his father got in a car accident and was siriusly injured. Ha! Puns..._

 

_Flying classes have been even worse for me. There's no way I, or Remus for that matter, could be on the Gryffindor House Quidditch Team. To be honest, Remus would be better as a commentator. Sirius and James could be on the Quidditch team, though. Ahh, yes. I can see it now._

 

_James is grabbing the quaffle and shooting it into the hoops of the opposing house. The keeper of that team doesn't block it in time. Gryffindor scores! The crowd goes wild. The quaffle is thrown up again and he scores again._

 

_Sirius is beating the bludgers that come in the way of his team members. He doesn't want anyone to be bloodied up too bad. He accidentally whacks a chaser on the opposing team._

 

_Remus is announcing who has the quaffle in their hands. He's making snarky remarks about the other team, in the nicest way possible, of course. He's too nice to mean any of the comments he says. McGonagall is getting upset because he's commenting on a certain guy he likes instead of the actual game._

 

_Yeah, that's right. I said guy. If you met Remus, you would just assume he's bent. Sure, I may not be the brightest tool in the shed, but I'm not_ **_that_ ** _dumb. Wait, you think I am_ **_that_ ** _dumb? *Gasp* Offended._


	7. Chapter 7

 

_November 29, 1971_

 

 

_Remus came back after a few days when he left to visit his hurt father. I wonder what it's like to have a father. I never knew mine. Up until the age of 7, I didn't know that dads existed._

 

 

_But, let's not get into that whole mess. Why not we talk about classes? Great idea, Petey!_

 

 

_I have been able to complete all my work for all my classes. I can thank Remus for letting me borrow his work. I want to continue to do it, but I think he's getting a bit annoyed at how I keep copying his work. I guess I understand why._

 

 

_In case my future self doesn't understand, let's use different terms: If someone who is starving asks for some of your food, you might give some of your food to them if you have a heart. The same person keeps asking you for your food everyday for two months. Then, once you've had enough, and they ask again, throw the sandwich in their face and say, "Screw you! This is my food! There's a reason why you don't already have food for yourself. Don't ask why! I only know 3 things: I love food, you don't have food, Bert and Ernie eat food while on their date."_

 

 

_My future self will be proud of me for this point of perspective. I should give this point of perspective more often, shouldn't I? It sounds like a great idea to me._

 

 

_Anyways, my classes have been great, except potions and flying. I suck at those two subjects, like Remus. And I thought he did everything right. I guess I was proven wrong._

 

 

_My favourite class is still Defense Against the Dark Arts because of reasons I've written in here before. My second favourite lesson is Transfiguration because I find transforming into objects. One day, I better be the goblet of a wizard who was failing at practicing spells. I'd probably be in my 20s or 30s by the time that is able to happen. I also like History of Magic because I get to play tic-tac-toe._


	8. Chapter 8

_December 18, 1971_

 

 

_I'm kinda worried about Remus. He says he's just visiting family whenever he leaves every 30 days or so, but I don't know if that's true. If there ia something wrong, which I know there is, then I'm gonna do my best to help him feel better. What would you do if your friend left once a month without much warning? Wait, you're a journal. You don't have friends._

 

 

_Anyways, I'm on the Hogwarts Express right this moment! Can you guess why? I'll give you a hint: I wasn't expelled, that's for sure._

 

 

_Okie dokie. Here's the answer: I'm going home for the holidays! I would've stayed at Hogwarts so Remus wouldn't feel lonely, but Sirius said he wouldn't be going home either. Something about his family not treating him well if he goes home. That sucks. At least Remus will be there to comfort him._

 

 

_Apparently Remus's parents were going away for the holidays. Maybe Remus could go home next year. If not, he could come home with me. My mum would love to have my friends over. She's one of the sweetest amd nicest people I've met. But then again, I haven't met many people._

 

 

_For Christmas, I gave each of my three friends a couple gifts. I gave Remus chocolate and a book called_ _To Kill a Mockingbird_ _. He loves to gobble down on that stuff; the chocolate, I mean._

 

 

_I gave James a book called_ _Quidditch: Through the Ages_ _and another book called_ _How to Get the Girl for Dummies._ _Both gifts would be very beneficial (there I go again with the big words) to him._

 

 

_For Sirius, I gave him a Gryffindor pride shirt and a pine scented cologne. I swear that boy's a literal dog, the way he smells (which goes both ways). He's always wanted something Gryffindor themed so he could rebel against his 'family'._

 

 

_I just realized I haven't given my mum a gift. Well, I guess I could tell her about my adventures and classes at Hogwarts so she could forget about Christmas gifts altogether. However, I wouldn't get any Christmas gifts from her. I guess I'll have to come up with a Plan B. Wish me luck._

 


	9. Chapter 9

_December 26,_ _1971_

 

_Happy belated Christmas! That is, if you celebrate it. If not, oh well!_

 

_I was able to give a present to my mum. I bought a bunch of candy from the trolley on the Hogwarts Express. It took me all my might to not eat it all. I put it all in my trunk and waited until I got home. When that happened, I hid my trunk upstairs and only unpacked certain items. On Christmas Eve night, I tiptoed into the living room where all the gifts would be stored. I was about to walk around the corner when I saw an amazing sight._

 

_Standing by the short Christmas tree was Santa Claus himself. He was wearing a red suit and hat, and had a white beard. I decided to go up to him. I had never seen Santa Claus before, except for that one time when I was 5. But he was snogging my mum under a green plant thing on the ceiling, so of course I didn't stay long._

 

_Doing my best to contain my excitement, I tiptoed over to the man putting down presents under a tree. Sadly, I had the worst luck in the world and tripped over nothing. I stumbled onto the ground, the bag of sweets flying out of my hands and hitting Santa's back. The man turned around at the sudden noise and movement._

 

_He cleared his throat. "Oh, hello Peter. What are you doing up at midnight?"_

 

_I smiled shyly. "I'm putting this bag of sweets in my mum's stocking."_

 

_"Oh, I could do that for you," he replied, taking the bag of sweets from my hands._

 

_I looked back up from my hands and noticed something peculiar. "Say Santa, why do you have boobs?"_

 

_Santa's eyes bulged out. He quickly narrowed them and chuckled heartily. "Well Petey, you won't find out until tomorrow morning."_

 

_"Aww okay."_

 

_I left Santa to taking care of the presents and went to my room. I went to sleep without the vision of sugarplums in my head._

 

_The next morning, I ran into my mum's bedroom and shook her awake. I quickly ran into the living room and sat down on the floor in front of the tree. There were about 4 presents under there: 2 small and 2 medium sized. I looked at the two stockings that were both filled with candy and smiled wider than I had been._

 

_My mum walked into the living room in a groggy manner. She sat down on the couch by the tree, which was next to the table that held the plate of cookie crumbs and glass of long gone milk._

 

_My mum watched me open my four presents. The first one I opened was the one from James. Within the red  golden snitch wrapping paper, was a box of Chocolate Frogs. So considerate of him._

 

_The next box I opened was the green and red striped wrapping paper one from Remus. Inside of it was a homework planner. So typical of him._

 

_The last small box wrapped in blue and green dotted paper was from Sirius. He had given me a penknife. How nice..._

 

_The biggest gift of them all, wrapped in red and white striped paper, was from, you guessed it, my mum. She had given me clothes (typical) and a big book called_ _ Things That You Shouldn't Assume About Your Mother.  _ _Wow. Thanks mum._

 

_The rest of the day was spent at my grandparents' house. The food there was really delicious. That's all I remember from that place, except for the blue sweater with a golden P from my grandmum._

 

_Lunch is almost ready, so I best leave it here. See ya._

 


	10. Chapter 10

_January 3, 1972_

 

_It's the new year! I've made it through one semester at Hogwarts. I'll be graduating in the year 1978, which is 6 years from_ _now_ _. That seems so far away!_

 

_I'm currently on the Hogwarts Express.  James is somewhere on the train doing who knows what. He's probably pranking Snivellus or something along those lines._

 

_Remus, Sirius, and James love the presents I gave them. Remus wrote to me that he immediately started to read his book and eat his chocolate. James said that he would read his books as soon as possible. Sirius wrote that he wore his Gryffindor pride shirt on Christmas, but hasn't touched the cologne._

 

_My mum also enjoyed my present to her. Sadly, she said it would take her a long time to eat all them up, because she was doing her best to eat healthier. What a woman. She'll still eat the candy her son gave her despite trying to stay away from that stuff._

 

_Oh Merlin's balls. James is coming. I think he saw my journal. This isn't good._

 

_Later that day..._

 

_James just consulted me on my journal. He asked me why I had one and if I wrote my feelings in here. When I said no, he took it and looked for himself. When done reading, he consulted me on my imagination and belief of Santa._

 

_"Santa Claus is not real."_

 

_"But how?"_

 

_"It makes sense. That's how."_

 

_"Rude."_

 

_He gave me my journal back and sat on the seat across from me. We played Exploding Snap until James decided to find Lily and hit on her. I wish I was at Hogwarts already._

 


	11. Chapter 11

_February 14,_ _1972_

 

_Classes have been classes. Professors have been professors. Trees have been trees and I have been me._

 

_I don't even know what I was trying to write, to be honest. I have been practicing my poetry skills though, for it is Valentine's Day today. Yep. Valentine's Day is on a Monday. The worst day of the entire week. Only freaks like Monday, and I ain't no freak. That's technically a triple negative sentence, which would mean that I am not a freak. The more you know._

 

_Sirius gave me the idea of practicing my poetry skills. He said, and I quote, "It'll help you get with the babes." That pretty much sums up Sirius Orion Black. That and the fact that he's practically a dog, a rebel, and true Gryffindor at heart._

 

_I hope you don't mind me practicing my poetry skills in here. Okie dokie, here I go:_

 

_'Roses are red;_  
_Violets are kinda blue;_  
_I have a messy bed_  
_That would trip you.'_

 

_I don't think that'd help me._

 

_'Roses are red;_  
_Violets are violet;_  
_Have you ever wondered why_  
_Oranges are orange.'_

 

_That's even worse. I think I'll get rid of the 'roses are red' theme._

 

_'Hello there,_  
_Do you like to stargaze at yourself?_  
_Because if you don't,_  
_You are crazy.'_

 

_Well, that wasn't even a poem. Maybe I can try a haiku._

 

_'Winter is so cold_  
_Summer is hotter than hot_  
_You're more like summer.'_

 

_I'm getting warmer. Not hot, but warm. I'll try a limerick._

 

_'You are so amazing_  
_And the one I'm gazing;_  
_We should come as one_  
_Before the day is done;_  
_Like cows, we could be grazing.'_

 

_I'm horrible at this. I hope I get better as I get older._

 

_Anyways, Hogwarts has been exciting in the last month. That's because I pulled a prank! Yep, that's right. I, Peter Pettigrew, pulled a prank with my best friends. The prank we pulled was giving a fungiface potion, which I helped brew, to some of the Slytherins. The only Slytherins that were given the potion were the ones we saw messing around with innocent students. We left the other ones alone. My best friends and I aren't as bigoted as you may think._

 

_I hear footsteps walking towards the dormitory, where I'm currently at. Best put away this journal. If James found out, he would be disappointed in me._


End file.
